Once Upon A Time
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Future!Fic - "Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu étais tombé sous mon charme…" / "C'est à cause de ça." / "Hu ?" / "Ton sourire."


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go.

**Titre :** _Once upon a time._

**Rating :** K, parce que c'est tout mignon tout guimauveux tout rose.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur _;_ respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. En revanche, Kaoru est à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Pairing / Personnages** : Kaneko Masako, Mitani Yuki, un OC, mention d'autres personnages.

**Résumé :** Future!Fic. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu étais tombé sous mon charme… » / « C'est à cause de ça. » / « Hu ? » / « Ton sourire. »

**Note :** Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire ça… Enfin, si. Je voulais écrire quelque chose dans ce goût là depuis un bail déjà, mais je n'avais pas décidé de l'écrire pour ce fandom, ou avec ces personnages… En ce moment je suis à fond dans tout ce qui touche à _Tales of Graces f_, donc j'avais prévu de l'écrire dessus, mais… Faut croire que mon amour pour le Mitani/Kaneko est plus fort que mon amour pour le Hubert/Pascal… *sighs*

Bref. Ca ne rend pas aussi bien que je l'avais imaginé mais j'aime quand même assez ce petit texte, donc dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…

Et surtout… Bonne lecture à tous !

x

* * *

_**xXx Once Upoon A Time... xXx**_

x

« … Et ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. », termina Yuki d'une voix douce, en refermant délicatement le livre qu'il venait de finir de lire.

Il passa doucement sa main sur la couverture de l'ouvrage, le regard tendre, avant de se lever et de le ranger soigneusement sur l'unique étagère meublant la chambre de sa fille. Ensuite, il revint lentement vers elle et entreprit d'arranger sa couverture autour elle.

« Allez, ma princesse… », la cajola-t-il avec un sourire. « Il est temps de dormir, maintenant… »

Mitani Kaoru, trois ans, frotta lentement ses yeux de sa petite main, l'air passablement fatigué, et gémit légèrement tout en resserrant sa prise autour de sa peluche favorite.

« Pas sommeil… », murmura-t-elle, ses yeux clos démentant ses propos. « Encore… Histoire… »

Yuki sourit, attendri. Il savait que sa fille ne tarderait pas à s'endormir – elle plongerait très probablement rejoindre le Pays des Rêves dans les dix minutes qui suivraient – mais ne put s'empêcher de lui accorder un second conte.

« D'accord… », chuchota-t-il à son oreille après s'être confortablement allongé à ses côtés. « Laquelle veux-tu entendre ? »

La fillette posa sa main sur le torse de son père et s'installa tout à son aise.

« Toi… », quémanda-t-elle de sa petite voix. « … et Maman. »

A nouveau, un sourire ourla les lèvres du jeune papa. Kaoru adorait entendre l'histoire de sa rencontre avec sa mère c'était bien simple, elle ne s'en lassait jamais. Il la lui racontait environ un soir sur deux depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de la lui raconter tous les soirs, lorsque sa femme était en déplacement et qu'elle manquait beaucoup à sa fille.

« D'accord… », répéta-t-il, amusé.

Une main joua distraitement dans les mèches caramel de Kaoru.

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Maman, nous étions à l'école. », commença-t-il d'une voix calme et légère. « Au début, je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec elle. »

Yuki rit intérieurement. C'était simplement l'euphémisme du siècle. L'adolescent qu'il était alors s'entendait avec très peu de personnes et arborait une mine renfrognée en permanence, ce qui faisait que peu de collégiens osaient l'approcher. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer ceci à son enfant, pas vrai ?

« Elle faisait partie du club de Volley-Ball. », continua Mitani en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec sa femme. « Mais Marraine Akari lui avait demandé de venir rejoindre celui de Go, dont je faisais partie, parce que nous avions besoin de nouveaux joueurs. »

Un sourire ourla les lèvres du jeune homme. Même si ces souvenirs étaient vieux de dix ans, il s'en souvenait comme si tout ceci était arrivé la veille. La première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur cette fille un peu trop sure d'elle, il s'était dit qu'elle était détestable. Puis elle avait ouvert la bouche, et ça avait été pire.

« Peu de temps après ça, elle a définitivement rejoint notre club et est devenue très rapidement amie avec tout le monde. »

« … Sauf toi. », murmura Kaoru, pratiquement endormie.

Yuki sourit et embrassa doucement son front.

« Oui, ma puce, sauf moi… », confirma-t-il. « Elle était vraiment bruyante et elle aimait beaucoup me donner des coups, et moi je préférais être seul. »

Et pourtant, sa femme n'avait jamais rien voulu entendre. Peu importèrent les fois où il lui hurla dessus, où il eut des mots blessant. En définitive, il n'avait jamais réussi à être parfaitement seul après qu'elle ait rejoint le Club de Go.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, Yuki repensa à la fin de ses années de Collège, puis à son passage au lycée.

« Maman a même trouvé le moyen de pouvoir m'embêter au lycée… », continua-t-il à l'attention de sa fille. « Elle a fait exprès de passer les mêmes concours d'entrée que moi. »

Kaoru fronça doucement les sourcils et remua légèrement, faisant à nouveau sourire son père.

« Mais… Tombé… Amoureux… », dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Le jeune papa hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est vrai… », acquiesça-t-il. « Je suis tombé amoureux. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Un petit rire le força à relever les yeux du visage de sa fille. En face de lui, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, se tenait sa femme. Yuki remarqua immédiatement son air fatigué et ses traits tirés.

« J'avoue que j'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi… », dit-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille.

Mitani prit énormément de précautions pour s'extirper de la prise de Kaoru et réajusta sa couverture autour d'elle. Sa femme approcha à pas lents et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de la fillette avant d'en déposer un autre sur les lèvres de son mari.

« Masako… Tu as fait bon voyage ? », s'enquit ce dernier après avoir enlacé la jeune femme.

« Oui… », répondit-elle en soupirant lentement. « Mais ne change pas de sujet… Tu allais me faire la révélation que j'attends depuis un moment… »

Mitani rit silencieusement.

« Vraiment ? J'allais faire ça ? », demanda-t-il, joueur.

Sa femme sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

« Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu étais tombé sous mon charme… »

Les yeux de Yuki se mirent à briller.

« C'est à cause de ça. », avoua-t-il finalement.

« Hu ? »

La main du jeune homme vint délicatement prendre le visage de sa femme en coupe.

« Ton sourire. », dit-il. « Je t'ai vu sourire comme ça. Pas ironiquement ou sarcastiquement. C'était un vrai sourire doux, aimant. Comme lorsque tu poses ton regard sur Kaoru. »

A vrai dire, à ce moment-là, elle était en train de relire son livre favori – une histoire d'amour qu'il avait appris à apprécier, après quelques lectures - et arrivait à son passage préféré : la grande déclaration que le personnage principal faisait à son amie d'enfance, et qui trouvait une réponse favorable.

Masako parut surprise.

« Simplement ça ? »

« Oui. Juste ça. », lui assura Yuki en l'entraînant hors de la chambre de leur fille.

Elle rit.

« Tu n'avais aucune chance d'en réchapper, alors. Eh bien, si j'avais su ça… Je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt... », répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Mitani sourit douement.

x

* * *

Mercredi 3 Juillet - 19 h 50.


End file.
